<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>December 3, 2004 by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28089390">December 3, 2004</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:53:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28089390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Amos paused near a tree as soon as one territorial creature appeared. His eyes widened as they settled on its many fangs and limbs. He cried out when the creature scratched his arm. One scowl formed after he winced.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>December 3, 2004</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I never created DC Animated Universe characters.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>''Thanks for lunch, Martha. Would you like to join me for a stroll?'' Amos smiled before Martha imitated him.</p>
<p>''No. I'll remain here.''</p>
<p>Amos shrugged and went outside. He wandered from the farm and recalled the Kents taking him in after Unity abandoned him some time ago. They were so good to him. Always feeding him. Caring for him. Their smiles. Well, except when he occasionally reminded Supergirl that it was past her curfew and she scowled at him as she battled Smallville creatures with villains.</p>
<p>Amos paused near a tree as soon as one territorial creature appeared. His eyes widened as they settled on its many fangs and limbs.<br/>He cried out when the creature scratched his arm. One scowl formed after he winced. There was another shriek the minute his leg was bitten.<br/>Scowling again, he used a tentacle from his mouth to defend himself. The tentacle struck the animal twice and caused his enemy to flee before it slid into his mouth.</p>
<p>''I won't reveal the wounds at all. Why should my family worry?'' Amos muttered. Wincing another time, he returned to the farm slowly.<br/>He opened the door and walked into the kitchen. After he shut the door, he viewed Supergirl drinking water. One smile wobbled on his face.<br/>He greeted her.</p>
<p>Supergirl frowned. ''Were you harmed recently?'' she asked.</p>
<p>Reverend Amos Howell's eyes flew open. ''How did you know about the wounds?''</p>
<p>''The scratches on your arm?''</p>
<p>''Oh.'' Amos eventually smiled with Supergirl after the latter bandaged his arms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>THE END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>